This specification relates to processing textual descriptions of geographic locations.
Computer systems process textual descriptions of geographic locations for various purposes, e.g., to provide maps, directions, phone numbers, advertisements, and so on. Often, computer systems geocode postal addresses. Geocoding is the process of translating a textual description of a location (e.g., a postal address) into a geographic location (e.g., latitude and longitude coordinates). Effective geocoding requires recognition of various terms used to describe geographic locations and synonyms of those terms (e.g., “st.” and “street”).